More Penguin Days of summer: Caught in the act
by penguin adventures
Summary: the penguins are caught in the act during a mission to break into the zoo administration office. The Penguins managed to escape and evade the suspicion of zookeeper Alice again. but when another of Kowalski's inventions goes wrong their entire operation gets compromised. The Penguins get captured and sent off to a government lab. is this the end of team penguin?
1. Skipper's Recap

Our summer has gotten intense lately and no I'm not talking about the heat. While on a recon mission in Arizona we brought back The Phoneix. That resulted in an epic battle across the desert. We managed to defeat that firebird once again, sealing off it's lair as we left the area. On the day before The Fourth of July we learned that the fishcake are actually living shapeshifting blobs with eyes and teeth. We managed to defeat the fishcakes at blowhole's secret lab inside the fishcake factory. On the Fourth of July itself we faced off against Blowhole himself and foiled his plans to ruin the holiday (and the country). After the end of the battle and our fourth of july celebrations we decided to take a week off.

A week later we decided to commence Operation Lizard Liberation at our local pet store. After successfully completely that mission Nana and her dog Mr. Chew showed up at the store. Maybe hiding in the dog toy section was a bad idea as Nana quickly "penguinnapped" Private. we followed bluehair all the way back to her apartment. We broke in thru a window and did battle with Mr. Chew. That k-9 was defeated and we managed to get Private back to the zoo unscrathed. Some time later we discovered that the zoo had installed a new automatic feeding machine in the penguin habitat. Intrigued we decided to break into the Zoo administration building and hack into the computer system. What could possibly go wrong? (Kowalski: don't answer that…)


	2. Chapter One: Caught in the act

July 11th 2016

Zoo administration office

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski tell me you hacked into the new automatic fresh fish deliverly system!" I said. "I'm trying but this is the most advanced encryption I ever seen," Kowalski said, "it's sudoku with fractions…" "I thought you said AES encryption…amateurs?" "That was the first layer of encryption," Kowalski replied, "This is the…fourth…" "four layers of encryptions?" I said, "well played zoo overlords well played." Rico hacked up a chainsaw and attacked the computer tower. "Wow," Kowalski said, "we're in…ergh…we need an administrative password!"

"try um…" Private noticing a billboard outside of the zoo that read TRY HOBOKEN." "…try Hoboken?" Kowalski typed in Hoboken and the zoo system appeared on the screen, "that actually worked...I'm surprised nobody broke that password yet." "process report," I said. "Now I'm in!" Kowalski said. "pretty soon we'll be up to our eyeballs in fish…Private status on the security cams!" "we're in the clear Skipper!" I glance at the door to the office and turned back to Kowalski, "Begin!" Kowalski started to type but then the door opened and the lights turned on.

We turned and found ourselves face to face with one of the zoo overlords. "Wha…WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR HABITAT!?" "ah heck," rico said. "And why are you on my computer?" "Kowalski shut it down," I said. Kowalski logged out of the zoo system and shut down the computer terminal. "ZOOKEEPER ALICE!" the man shouted into an intercom, "PLEASE REPORT TO ZOO ADMINISTRATION NOW!" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we made our escape. Alice rushed in after we disappeared. "What?" "You were right about those penguins…this is something up with them…FIND OUT WHAT THAT IS!" Alice left the office and when the zoo overlord wasn't looking she rolled her eyes. When the zoo administer thought alice was out of earshot, "I should have turned those birds into the government a long time ago." In a corner a shadow was listening intently. In a disguised voice the figure said, "Now is your chance…make the call. This is the Killer Commando Penguins last mission."

The Penguin habitat

July 12th 2016

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time (AKA feeding time)

"Skipper Alice is looking at us more supisiously then usual," Kowalski said. "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave," I said. And then the penguin researcher appeared, "Your right my nighttime stakeout revealed that the penguin stayed under that water for way too long to still be alive this morning." "And the tracking tags?" Alice said. "showed them being inside the concrete glacier…" "But that's impossible that's solid concrete!"

"I had a helicopter fly over with Lider," he said, "and we found a hollow space that looked dug out of the concrete…and a massive tunnel system under the zoo and several points beyond. A few of them lead into the sewer system." "Now to worry about men," I said, "just keep smiling and waving." "I know I should have put up that anti laser defense system," Kowalski muttered. "and the tunnels were penguin sized," the man said, "also we detected an opening under that penguin food dish…and we have also detected an unknown energy signature under the ground." "I thought you were a penguin specialist…" "I dabble in other areas of science," he said. "Great Scott!" Kowalski said, "so do I!" we all glared at Kowalski. "what?" Kowalski said.

Alice looked thru his reports, "What? This is just a bunch of drawings colored in with markers and colored pencils!" "what?" he said, "this isn't my results!?" "I guess the penguin stole it then…Security!" two burly men we never see before grabbed the researcher and dragged him out of the zoo. "I didn't know the zoo had security," I said. "what about his real results," Private said. "cooking in the incinerator as we speak," I said. "oh," Private said. "see nothing to worry about," I said, "as long as we stay out of the administrative building we should be fine." "Unless Kowalski blows the roof off the base," Private said. "don't jinx us private," I said, "Kowalski wouldn't dare invent something today!" I said. "I guess your right," Private said. "if you need me I'll be down in the hanger," Kowalski said, "I need to do some updates to the superplane's shields!"

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Zoo lockdown

Penguin HQ

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Hmm…Kowalski's lab seems quiet…too quiet," Private said. "He's probably going to brust out of there right now with some crazy invention…" I said. "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted throwing open the door to his lab a black gun in his hands. "what?" I said. "I present the new and improved plasma blaster with repeating action and laser sights." "Oh no," Private said. "what so improved about it other then the color," I said. "The new extreme setting," Kowalski replied. "Yahhhhhh!" Rico said. "Your not testing it up here are you?" I said. "of course not," Kowalski said, "I have a targeting range set up in the hanger." "Okay then," I said, "down to top secret Level Sixteen then." We piled into the elevator and descended.

Top secret level 16

The Hanger

We gathered on the far end of the hanger where Kowalski had set up some targets. "Plasma blaster set to extreme!" Kowalski said. Kowalski aimed at a fridge and fired. The blast destroyed several targets and damaged the rest. The blast also caused the hanger doors to jump a little. "Yes!" Kowalski said. "now that is what I call extreme," I said laughing manically. Rico laughed crazily, "ka-blamo!" "I have a bad feeling about this," Private said. The chimps reset the "range" with fresh targets clearing out the damaged and destroyed ones.

"Plasma blaster set to Intense!" Kowalski said. Kowalski fired…this time at a fireproof safe. There was a bang and intense flash and the safe was simply gone. A blast mark was the only sign of the safe. And the rest of the targets were shattered in pieces around the hanger. The shockwave had pushed the superplane off of it's landing pad. The backup superplanes meanwhile were no longer in neat rows. The biplanes were upside down, the glass domes of the soft-nosed fighters were cracked, The Penguin One was on it's side, and jetpacks, Copter-packs, anti-gravity socks, and Hovercraft Headrests where shattered about. "You don't have any other setting do you?" I said.

"No…just…the insane setting!" Kowalski said as the chimps reset the range and tried their best to get everything back to normal. "Plasma blaster set to insane!" Kowalski said. And then Kowalski's weapon started to shake violently. "Kowalski?" I said. "overload!" Kowalski said. "what?" I said. "I just need to remove the power pack," Kowalski said. Kowalski touched the powerpack only to find that it was extremely hot. Kowalski then yelped in pain and dropped the plasma blaster. The Blaster was now glowing as it contiuned to overheat.

"Move! Move! Move!" I said, "that's thing's about to explode!" the chimps evacuated the area. A lone chimp in a fireproof suit and a pair of metal tongs carefully moved the blaster to the far end of the hanger. And the chimp just barely made it into the "safe" zone when the blast doors lowered sealing the area off from the rest of the hanger. Of course when the gun exploded the explosion blew out the outer door. The shockwave could be heard all the way to alice's office.

Alice's office

"What the?" Alice said running out of the office and out of the zoo following the smoke trail. "was that an explosion?" zookeeper Maurice said. "I'm moving in," Alice said, "and are the police coming!" "they are on their way…and taking their sweet old time."

The Hanger

The blast door had a massive hole blasted into it revealing the damage to the outer doors. Equipment and weapons that were previously in rico's stomach were shattered about. All our emergency distress deacons were damaged beyond repair. Thankfully all the craft in the hanger were still intact and more importantly operational. And thankfully the space-time teleport was still inside Rico's stomach. The New and Improved plasma blaster was a twisted scrap of metal that was completely unrecognizable as a weapon. "Okay," I said, "the chimps can work thru the night to repair the hanger door…then we can do some damage control…." "Um…Skipper," Private said.

Alice was standing on the other side of the damaged blast doors. Her mouth was dropped open in shock and there was fear and confusion in her eyes. "The…the…p-penguins!" Alice said, "They have a whole secret lair down here…with weapons!" "Oh no," rico said. the ground was rocked by another explosion. I looked over in Kowalski's direction. "I may have left one of my more tempermental inventions on the table…" "the infrared Herring toaster!" I shouted. "Um…yeah," Kowalski said.

"Um…alice forgot the airplane hanger," Maurice said, "you should take a look up here!" Alice rushed out of the hanger, "should we call back the elevator…" "No the stairs!" I shouted. WE rushed up the stairs but when we made it to the first floor landing Alice was already above the base. "what…they have a multilevel base under this zoo?" Alice said, "I knew they were up to something!" "Um…and what is that exactly" Zookeeper Maurice said. Kowalski quickly typed something into the speak n' spell. "You didn't see anything?" the speak n' spell said. I facepalmed. Kowalski shrugged, "it was worth a try…" alice grabbed a cage… "Run!" I shouted. we climbed out of the base and ran off. "I wonder how many of the animals know…" zookeeper Maurice said.

we rushed into the lemur habitat. "What are you doing in my royal estate fugitive penguins," Julian said. "we're not fugitives…" Private said. "sorry we can't have your mess here," Maurice said. Marlene entered as Julian said, "as King I'm going to turn you in…HEY ALICE! THE PHYSCOTIC PENGUINS ARE OVER HERE!" Marlene ducttaped Julian's mouth shut, "Julian do you know what the humans will do to them?" Julian ripped the tape off of his mouth, "celebrate them as the heros of new york?" "Uh…no," Kowalski said, "they going to ship us off to a government lab to be painful dissected!" julian looked at Kowalski in confusion. "that means cut into," Kowalski said. "Ah!" Julian said, "stop disguising me like that!"

"well that's what going to happen to us," I said, "and we most likely are going to die!" "No!" Julian said, "we can't let that happen!" "The Penguins are conspiring with the other animals!" zoo administer shouted. "Run!" I shouted as the four of us once again ran off only to get blocked by alice. "Now we can do this the easy way…or the hard way," Alice said. Kowalski pulled out the speak n' spell, "Look out! A dalek's behind you!" "what?" Alice said. We ran off but Kowalski just had to type, "Made you look!" into the speak n' spell. Alice cracked her knuckles, "so that's how you want to play it…"

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

The Central Park Zoo

A bunch of animal control vans pulled up to the front gate. An army of human's in biohazard suits filled out and flooded the zoo. One made sure to lock the zoo with a padlock. Some more people in biohazard suits came down on ropes from helicopters hovering over the zoo. Somewhere else blowhole was probably watching this and laughing his head off. And elsewhere the North Wind were probably rolling their eyes. And Classified would probably have some comment like… "you call that the elistist of the elite Skipper?" and Short fuse would probably said, "have fun at the secret government lab suckers!"

But that was the least of our worries as we hid under a bench. "we been compromised men," I said. "again…" private said. "what was that Private," I said. "what are we going to do?" Private said. "we going to escape and disappear…maybe to a IPSA safehouse." "Um…what?" Private said. A IPSA dropteam is waiting to pick us up…they just need visual confirmation of our escape!" "Options skipper?" Kowalski said as searchlights were now going back and fourth and helicopter where flying around.

"Skipper!" Private said, "they just called animal control in…and they brought back officer X!" "what?" I said. "It's seem you were right about those penguins all along," superviser eubanks said. "see I told…" his superviser gave him a look. "I mean…yes…it seems I was," X said. Officer X sniffed the air, "it's the other animals are trying to block the penguin's scent. We need a specialist…Call in Captain Chantel Dubois Monoco animal control! Tell her we have four penguin heads for her." "Do it!" Eubanks shouted. "Yes ma'am!"

"manevour delta tango vector!" I shouted. we rushed out of the bench only to get electrocuted, netted, darted, and caged. "blast," I said, "should have gone with delta tango foxtrot!" shortly our cages were on a cart being escorted by four people in biohazard suits and Officer X. Dubois meanwhile was giving us a sastified look. "Stay on you toes," X said, "make sure they stay trapped." Meanwhile…Dr. blowhole's Lair. "Trust me," Blowhole said to the screen, "they never stay trapped."

A new reporter who was not ot chuck charles because he decided to keep our secret…we did help him get his job back. Instead of the New York action news team it was NBC nightly news. The report was probably live…or a special report. A announcer reported this, "This is a NBC Nightly New with special report…Trouble at the zoo. Now here's Lester Holt live from the Central Park Zoo." "this is lester holt with a startling discovery that rocks the very understanding of human-animal relations." "I always knew something was off about those penguins," Alice said as the truck was prepped to load four penguins.

"The Penguins will be taken to a government lab where they will be studied…are these commando penguins here to protect or destroy? Are there other military penguins? Are they our greatest enemies or greatest protectors? that is what the government is going to figure out." Meanwhile in the cage, "well the government lab won't be that bad," Private said, "as long as we escape…" "we're not escaping Private," I said, "this was bound to happen eventually." "so your giving up," Private said. "yep," Kowalski said, "luckly we have the speak n' spell…" "Now there is just one more thing I have to say…You just had to add extra settings!" "You know I can't resist overkill!" Kowalski said. "Prime example the next-o-skeleton." "In addition to studing the penguins, The U.S. Government is also sending a team to investigate the penguins base and their equipment." The cages were loaded into the back of the truck one at a time. "Boys," I said as the door was shut, "I has been an honor serving with you boys…"

Meanwhile North Wind HQ

(Classified's POV)

"You had one job!" I shouted into the phone, "bring the penguins back here!" "we couldn't get to the penguins the humans had swarmed the zoo!" the voice on the other end said. "We are the North Wind!" I shouted back, "and nothing breaks the wind…Now get to that government lab and break them out of there!" "A IPSA team is already on the way." "Send a North Wind team over there!" I said, "they activated the North Wind distress signal!"

"Sir!" Eva said, "Director Rockgut of the IPSA is on line one!" "I'll call you back," I said, "put him on the screen!" Buck rockgut appeared on screen. "So you're the director of the IPSA now," I said, "what a promotion…" "cut the suckup!" Rockgut said, "we need to withdraw all our forces from that government lab immeditetly." "What?" "If the humans discover that there is a network of military animals everything we ever worked for would be destroyed!" "Those penguins need our help!" "I am not risking an even bigger compromise of operations!" rockgut shouted. "so just hope that Skipper has a plan…that's your plan?" I said. "That or hope someone rescues them…" Nigel said as the screen went dark. "Skipper," I said, "You better have a plan…"

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Government lab

Top Secret Government Lab

Location: Classified

Time: Completely Classified

(Kowalski's POV)

the four of us found ourselves in a interrogation room. The Table in front of us was empty aside from a speak n' spell. A man stood across from us blocked from view by a piece of frosted glass his silhouette was the only evidence of his existence. "I know you can understand me," the man said, "so let's make this simple…answer the questions using the device in front of you. Wether or not you an go back to the zoo depends on your answers… so let's begin!"

"Are you a threat to America?" "No," Kowalski typed into the speak n' spell, "in fact we saved the world on several occasions…" "who do you work for," the man said, "our their other military penguins." "Not in America," Kowalski typed, "also we're an independent team but we something work with other organizations." "Who trained you?" the man asked. "The Academy…" "What academy…" "The Academy…" "Ah they keep secret from you…now who is this they?" Kowalski was about to type in IPSA but I stopped him, "don't I said." "UNIT," Kowalski typed.

"nice try," the man said, "we contacted Unit and while you have special clearance for saving London you are not official members of UNIT…So what is the penguin military organization?" "The IPSA," Kowalski said. "What does that stand for," he said. "International Penguin Spy Agency," Kowalski said. "Do they mean us any harm?" "IF you were a madman and/or dalek who want's to conquer/destroy the world then yes….if not then no."

"Now tell me everything you know." "never trust a Dutchman in a tulip fight…Fish cakes are alive…Dr. Octivus Brine is an octopus…Canada has a secret sasquatch army….Hot dogs are in fact only 5% percent actual dog…" "Not everything…EVERYTHING!" the man shouted. I grabbed the speak n' spell and typed, "we mean you no harm…we are a unit dedicated to saving the city/the country/the world. Unless you plan on conquering the world we will leave you alone." "that was all a needed to know," the man said, "you will be allowed to return your base to resume you operations…" we all releashed a sigh of relief but it was premature. "After we dissect you of course." "but if you dissect then we wouldn't be able to resume operations," I typed. "well that's too bad then," the man said pushing a button on a unseen control panel. A trap door opened and we found ourselves back in a cage.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Unexpected rescuer

Top secret government lab

(Skipper's POV)

we sat alone in a cage as we wait for the humans to prep the dissection table. "Skipper," Private said, "what are they waiting for…" "Probably waiting until we die to dissect us," Kowalski said. "Or the dissection is just code for Toture us to death," I said. Suddenly two scientists with lab coats entered the room. They then started to push the cage down the hall towards the dissection room. We pasted a room filled with experimental weapons and devices and a room where they were studing the effects of the medusa serum. Dave was strapped to a the chair with the control and was being forced to use it on his own minions.

A man with a clipboard was on a ledge above Dave watching with satisfaction. Dave noticed us being transported to the dissection room and had a evil smirk on his face. A armed scientist slapped the smirk off the octopuses' face, "get back to work!" The scientist swapped out the medusa serum for a mouse lemur and Dave's turned his octopi minions back to "normal" "as long as they don't get ahold of the penguinfication ray," Kowalski whispered as we were wheeled out of Dave's sight.

We were moved thru a room filled with alien tech and past the interrogation room. Inside they were trying to interrogate a dalek with electricity. But all they got were screams of defiance and, " ** _Daleks do not answer human questions!"_** "Do not approach the suction cup! Do not approach the suction cup!" a man said as a worker went to deliver another burst of electricity. " ** _Daleks reign supreeeeeme! You will never defeat the daaaaleks!"_** "that's going to be you if you try to escape," the scientist pushing our cage replied.

We were pushed past a morgue where a man in a biohazard suit was loading a alien corpse into one of the boxes. We pasted two more morgues and biochemistry lab that looked like it was taken right out of Jurassic world. Our cage was lead thru several winding hallways until we found ourselves in front of double doors. Above the doors a sign read "dissection" "Now I probably overuse this but…It had been an honor serving with…" The cage was pushed into a room only to find it in complete disarray with unconscious workers all about. "what the…" the scientist behind us said only to get knocked out. "we have a a situation here!" the only scientist said only to get knocked out as well. The humans were now pasted out cold Parker standing on top of them. Blowhole entered thru a back door and mindjacked all the unconscious humans in the room.

"I mindjacked this entire base," Blowhole said, "now let's get you out of here." "why are you rescuing us?" Private asked. "Yeah you hate us," I said. "Well I hate the humans more," Blowhole said picking up a communicator…Red One is the run way clear?" "All humans on the airstrip have been mindjacked the runway has been clear." Several lobsters sprung us from the cage and we all got out of there before anyone woke up. "Let's get a move on pen-gu-wins the less time we spend together the better!" Blowhole said. "I second that," I said as we left the base.

(end of chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: welcome back to the zoo

The Central Park Zoo

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

blowhole dropped us off at the zoo before he went off to "Mindjack" everyone. As blowhole left he made sure to Mindjack the entire staff. "so now what?" Private said. "we better hope blowhole actually mindjacks everyone. A massive purple energy wave blasted out from the zoo and for a few brief seconds the entire world was purple. "that was my new planetary Mindjacker," Blowhole said, "extremely spendy."

"we probably should do something about that eventually," Kowalski said. "Yeah probably," I said. "Now you owe me one pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said. "No they don't," Classified said, "take your money and get out of my sight." "just give me parkers pay and I'll be out of you fur," Blowhole replied. Classified rudely threw two bags of money in Blowhole's face. Corporal and Short fuse had their weapons at the ready in case blowhole tries anything. "farewell Pen-gu-wins," blowhole said as he left with his money. "Well the good news thanks to his Mindjacker the IPSA and North Wind no longer remember you being compromised in the first place," Classified said.

"Wait?" Kowalski said, "the three of you remember…" "remember what?" Classified said winking at me. "Oh…" Kowalski said. "this entire event is between us and blowhole," Classified said, "I doubt even blowhole's own minions would remember this." "what about the rest of the animals in this zoo?" I asked. "Agent classified," Eva said, "I have just completed the memory wipe of the zoo, sir." "Excellent work," Classified said. "but what about…" "Private," I said, "if anyone asks…you didn't see anything…"

"Skipper," Marlene said, "what happened the last 2 days?" "I can't remember," I said. "it's weird I can't remember anything from the past two days," Kowalski said. "wow you guys too eh?" Marlene said. "if it's important..I'm sure we remember it," Private said. "yeah it probably not that important…" Marlene said. Once marlene was out of earshot, "Zookeeper alice may or may not remember so be on your toes," Classified said. "I don't think we need to worry about her," I said, "but to be on the safeside…let's return to our habitat."

While Zookeeper Alice returned to her normal routine she glared at us suspiously but only for a brief few seconds. Her attention was quickly grabbed by something else. "Hey! Don't you see the signs? No Littering! No loitering! AND No soliciting!" Alice shouted running after some kid. "and another thing…No Shirt! No Shoes! No entry!" "well she is still a mystery wrapped in intrigue and dunked in nasty sauce," I said. Alice returned and glance our direction again. "Smile and Wave boys!" I said, "Smile and wave!" we started to wave at alice. "don't worry penguins," she replied, "Your secret is safe with me. As long as you stay out of my office…I don't care." She then started to toss fish into our habitat. "Zookeeper Alice!" an zoo administrater said, "do you have a feeling something off about those penguins…"

"No," alice said, "not at all. But if they do anything out of the ordinary you'll be the first to know." "oh it's just me then," the administrater said, "ever since that penguin snapped at me I have been a bit jumpy around those birds." "What? when were you bite by a penguin?" "Oh back when I was keeper at the shedd in Chicago…but that's a story for another time." Once the man was out of sight Alice threw the last of the fish into our habitat. Alice looked around to make sure noboby was watching her and then saluted us. While alice's back was turned Kowalski sprayed her with the amnesia mist. "What am I doing here?" Alice said, "Oh well." As she walked off she said, "I should probably order those kippers for the penguins…make it up to them for the bringing back the fishcakes. What were they thinking? Penguins need fresh fish…penguins can't even digest soy. I wonder if the commissioner got my message?"

As we settled down in the base for the night Private turned on the TV. Park Commissioner Mcslade was on the air, "After a few weeks of careful consideration and investigation," Mcslade said, "I hereby ban all soy-based penguin food from the city of New York! The Central Park and Bronx Zoos must destroy their remaining stocks of soy-based "Fishcakes" immeditately…no exceptions." "This is Chuck Charles and in case you just tuned in that was New York Park Commissioner Mcslade announcing he lastest amendment to his Fresh Fish for Penguins intiative. Now according to the Park Commission's investigation the fishcakes were ultimate banned due to the presence of some questionable ingredients including…This just in I am not allowed to disclosed the questionable ingredients and good thing too because this list is horrifying."

The boardcast then moved on to the next story. "When we come back a new crime spree speards across the city…plus bonnie chang reports from Dallas…" "Well boys," I said as I turned off the Tv, "disaster…" "King Julian is the best! King Julian is the best!" julian sang followed by Mort and Maurice playing their homemade intruments. "Lemurs are the best! Yes lemurs are the best!" And then Julian's throne erupted in fireworks. "Yah!" Rico said. I faceplamed. "this is going to be a long night," I said. "I'll go get the earmuffs," Kowalski said.

The End(and julian is annoying)


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
